


【精靈寶可夢】0912（赤綠）

by Graybi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Monster Hunters, 魔物獵人crossover
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: crossover 魔物獵人（Monster Hunter World）
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, 赤紅 X 青綠, 赤紅青綠
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 0912是黃版發行的日子，即是二人的起始  
> 設定各種私設  
> 就是想寫篇PM赤綠肉

平時總是鬧哄哄的集會所罕見地鴉雀無聲。抵住低氣壓留在現場的人眼光不時飄向站在出口處附近的獵人。那位獵人穿著一身上位雄火龍套裝，倚著柱抱住手地盯著遠方。在他不遠處喝著蜂蜜啤酒的輕裝少女無視氛圍地掛著笑臉，並在男子接過任務單，走向目光所向時加深。六天前，有人在行動中折斷了兩根肋骨。按菊子婆婆的意思，那是需要休養兩星期的傷。製造低氣壓的獵人如之前五天一樣，執行任務前先來和對方問好。然而某人的床卻空空如也，這使他很是火大。然而，他今天尚有任務在身，沒完成前都不能漫無目的地四處找人。

儘管他大概猜到對方會在哪。

古樹森林的泥土地還是老樣子，潮濕，結實中帶著鬆軟。赤紅身上屬於天空王者的套裝為他省去很多和小怪們有關的麻煩（遊戲中並沒有這設定）。他抬頭看向印著樹冠畫的天空，想起來時看到的那頭蠻顎龍，赤紅能從牠的動作中得知牠正在尋找獵物。到了兩個區外的此地，蠻顎龍的叫聲仍然清晰，必須速戰速決。赤紅今天的任務是驅逐誤闖古樹森林的飛毒龍，輕而易舉的任務，也因此他不致於因擔心而丟下它不顧。任務時間仍然充裕，赤紅決定先走回發現那隻蠻顎龍的地方。永遠在暴躁的獸龍種正在在抓挖那個地洞。赤紅抱住手，倚在身旁的大樹上觀望。

算著時間差不多，赤紅閉上眼，然而閃光彈的強光依然使他眼前一亮。蠻顎龍因強光而倒地掙扎，耐性快要見底的赤紅衝上前，麻痺陷阱、麻痺彈，一氣呵成。完事後，他抱住手站在沉睡的龍旁邊，注視地洞。

「我就知道是你。」  
從地洞爬出的青綠身上髒髒的，赤紅能從青綠的動作得知他的胸口仍在痛。赤紅維持住動作，盯著想一笑帶過的人。  
「抱歉嘛。」  
自知理虧的青綠尚算真誠地道了歉。總是敗在他這種語調下的赤紅偏過頭，嘗試以此傳達自己的不滿。  
「你是來驅逐飛毒龍的吧。」  
青綠往前數步，嘗試走到赤紅的正臉，然而卻失敗了。  
「讓你擔心，抱歉喇。」  
穿著浮眠龍套裝的青綠貼上赤紅的上位雄火龍套裝，他重新戴上自己的兜帽，此舉使旁人只能探視到他露出於兜帽外的一丁點鼻尖。  
「但我很高興你相信我。」  
被暗色服裝映襯得白晢的手正過獵人的臉，借著帽沿形成的陰影把自己的唇貼上對方的。現在主要以生態研究為主的前獵人很快便被抱住了腰。吻被雙方主動加深，然後被雙方同時中斷。赤紅把最溫柔的微笑展現給了臉窩在兜帽中的青綠。

…TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 傷眼H

營地用作短暫歇息的床比不上據點的，但對現在的二人來說，一分一秒都是三個春秋。青綠被壓到床上後，兩腿自然地向兩邊張開以容納赤紅跪在中間。赤紅很快便脫下了厚實的赤紅色盔甲，覆身至青綠身上。他雙臂撐在青綠頭部兩邊，二人享受了幾秒自己倒影出現在對方眼中的時間後，相互把微笑溢出的甜蜜送到對方口中。  
「嗯……嗯……」  
不同於日常人前的表現，赤紅的吻是霸道的，青綠總是只能被動接受。  
「啊—」  
青綠抱住埋首在他肩間的赤紅，這動作牽拉到他胸前的傷口，他壓得住聲線，但身體反射性的緊縮瞞不過抱住他的人。赤紅的動作變得更小心，更溫柔。  
「赤紅⋯⋯」  
不習慣如此緩慢的性愛，只剩內衣青綠難耐地在敞開的套裝上扭動，赤紅在他的喉結處輕咬，  
「懲罰。」  
寡言的人悶在頸項處的話令青綠顫抖，他感到自己腿間的性器更硬了。  
「你在哪學到這些的……嗯！」  
赤紅沿著他的身體曲線印下一個又一個的吻，待他移到胸前輕薄的布料前時，那邊已有兩個明顯的凸起。在赤紅的注視下，青綠再次難耐扭動。赤紅先是以唇在布料上磨蹭，他一一避開敏感處，得不到滿足的青綠因此輕顫。  
「赤紅……嗯啊……」  
一邊乳點總算得到撫慰，儘管隔著布料，但青綠仍不自禁地抬身，無言地要求更多。赤紅沒要他等太久。他推高青綠的上衣，輕輕咬住小巧的凸起，舌頭靈巧地繞著它打轉。乳點直接被咬的刺激令青綠弓身，疼痛和性慾再次角力。赤紅一手探到他背後把他托住，減輕他的負擔。  
「嗯啊……」  
左邊胸前最敏感處時而被輕咬，時而被舔舐，腰際被恰到好處地揉捏輕彈，背後的撐托此時成了禁錮青綠的一把鎖，令他連拉開二人距離都做不到。他每次的閃躲都會換來一次拉回，右胸處的空虛感亦隨之加深。青綠抬手想要自我撫慰，卻被果斷擋開。不高興地踢向了赤紅的小腿，他這才發現赤紅還沒卸下小腿處的護具。  
「你故意的！」  
沒要掩飾的笑容露出於赤紅的側面。為了安撫脾氣不好的戀人，敗績已久遠到被人遺忘的傳奇獵人伸手按上被自己故意忽略的敏感，然後收獲了他百聽不厭的嚶喘。離開已刺激良久的乳點，赤紅順著青綠的肌線往下親吻，滿意的收獲了一次又一次的輕顫和嚶鳴。  
「赤紅，夠了……」  
忍耐到了極限的青綠把兩腿張得更開，赤紅如他所願協助他解開束縛，釋放已抬頭的性器。  
「嗯—！」  
柱身無預警地被握住使青綠一個激靈。這次，赤紅以自身的重量把他壓回床鋪。帳篷內因照明不佳而顯得有點昏暗，但已足夠令赤紅看清。在他身下，冒了層薄汗的青綠混身發軟，在搖曳的燭火中微微地反射著光。迷離的眼神在喘息中注視著自己，因對方不顧身體狀況的任性行徑而火大的心情一絲不剩。二人再次親吻，赤紅掏出自己的性器，並和青綠的一併握住。敏感的頭部碰觸時，青綠的眼神回復了一瞬的清明。赤紅熟練地搓動二人的性器，然後在青綠要達到高潮時剎住。  
「你——赤紅不——啊！」  
性器被赤紅含住的瞬間，青綠失聲尖叫，兩腿繃緊。最敏感脆弱的地方被包裹在溫暖濕潤中，青綠腦海頓時一片空白，他的手探向赤紅漆黑的髮絲，無意識地不知是在推拒還是鼓勵。赤紅用手掌輕輕按壓青綠已縮緊的囊袋，按序舔舐青綠早已變得濕滑的柱身和前端。  
「赤紅……」  
青綠聲音中的脆弱透露出快到達高潮的訊息，赤紅收緊口部肌肉，做出吸吮的動作。青綠在一聲被刻意壓下的尖叫聲中迎來高潮，赤紅環著下意識抬起下身的青綠，一滴不漏地嚥下所有。

今天青綠的一切他都不想放過。

「你今天幹嘛喇……」  
剛高潮過的聲音中混雜著虛弱和嫵媚，赤紅握住青綠朝自己伸來的手回到對方身邊。一待赤紅足夠接近，青綠馬上捧住他的臉，親上他剛含住自己性器的唇。  
「進來嘛……」  
青綠抬腰頂了頂赤紅的，他的性器疲軟，但赤紅的不是。然而，赤紅用手把他的腰壓回床上。  
「沒事的。」  
他的傷的確還沒全好，但他相信赤紅不會作出令其惡化的動作，就如同赤紅相信帶著傷的他仍能應付蠻顎龍一樣。漆黑的眼睛注視他一陣後，青綠得到一個親吻。親吻過程中，穴口被修長帶繭的手指進入，青綠因此發出低鳴。顧慮到他帶傷，赤紅的動作很是溫柔，溫柔到過了頭。青綠不滿地咬了咬他的舌頭作抗議，赤紅用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的作安撫。深切體會到自己被珍惜令青綠內心暖暖的，但他更希望赤紅可以不這樣小心翼翼，因此，他主動握上赤紅的性器，引導至自己的私密處。  
「進來。」  
言簡意賅地傳達自己的想法，然後他又一次得到一個親吻。

被進入時的滿足感使青綠弓身，胸口因而生痛，他趕在赤紅有所克制前擁了上去獻吻。赤紅表情無奈地接受，但接下來的動作又更輕柔了，青綠對此很是不滿。他一把拉住赤紅內衣的衣領往下扯，  
「不要迫本大爺騎在你身上搖。」  
激烈動作產生痛感，這使青綠的狠話講得更順口。赤紅怔了一下後，親了親他的臉頰作安撫。知道只能順青綠的意，赤紅欺身壓上他後開始動作。青綠沒因他的抽動而表現不適，但他的心一直懸不下去，只想盡快結束這一切。

一聲嘆息無預警地出現在虛空。下一秒，他和青綠的連結被後者解開。反應不過來的赤紅愣愣地看著撐著床坐起身的青綠。  
「你有時候真的很煩。」  
多年前那個總是要和他一較高下的青綠跪在床塌上，輕輕推了他的肩膀一下"命令"他仰後。  
「綠……」  
「閉嘴。」  
青綠跨坐到赤紅腰間，居高臨下地睥睨著他。內心的悸動使赤紅勾起了嘴角。他屈起雙膝使青綠能有所依靠，上身貼上青綠和自己同樣結實的小腹，印下表示忠誠的吻。青綠扶著赤紅的性器緩慢坐下，這姿勢使它進入到比平躺更深入的地方，二人同時發出嘆息，然後相視而笑。青綠主動俯前親吻赤紅，赤紅隨之和應。二人的唇瓣互相磨蹭，軟舌交纏，惹人心羞的聲音充斥布幕中。  
「啊！」  
然而，這不代表赤紅會放任青綠亂來。在青綠要擺腰之際，赤紅以過去的方式擺動腰部，突然的插入使青綠失去平衡。青綠反射性抱住赤紅的頭，一時沒想到此舉猶如把前胸雙手奉上。深入體內的性器很快就找到他的敏感點，與此同時，胸前的脆弱也被輕啃。上身和下身的快感相互碰撞融合，青綠感覺意識快要遠去。傷口因剛才的動作而疼痛，他能從赤紅投來的眼神中知道對方有察覺出來。  
「繼續。」  
青綠撫上赤紅的頰，再次下令。赤紅側了側頭，在他掌心印下表示"知道了"的吻。

…TBC


End file.
